


A Little Bit of Crazy (Danisnotonfirexreader)

by fandomsandphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandphan/pseuds/fandomsandphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to London can be difficult, especially when you only know one person and she is as clueless about London as you are! But with the help of two friendly neighbors, you find your way.  And maybe get a little more than you bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in

A/N - I accidentally deleted my original chapter so I'm just gonna try to rewrite it as best as I possibly can

Y/N- Your Name

In this story you have a best friend named Karen. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. You also have a boyfriend named Christian, who has brown hair and green eyes. You are moving from Manchester to London with Karen.

Thoughts that are in independent paragraphs are in italics

Your POV:

I can't wait to move in with my best friend Karen in London! She always knows how to make me laugh or smile even when I'm feeling blue. I was moving from Manchester after I graduated uni with a degree in marketing. I was mostly moved in but I still had a few boxes in the moving van to still grab. I had gone down and gotten a box labeled "Towels" and headed over to the lift. I had opened the door to the lift and was about to get in when- 

"OOF!" I had hit a guy walking out of the lift with my box. He tripped and fell over him feet and his phone fell out of his hands and onto the ground. I immediately dropped my box and ran over to see if he was okay. 

"Hey are you okay? I'm really sorry I ran into you with my box, I wasn't really looking where I was going." I said helping him up. I looked into his eyes and wow. They were a beautiful chocolate brown that made me just melt a little inside. I flushed a bright pink. Shut up Y/N, my brain told me. You just met. And you had a boyfriend. 

"Yeah I'm fine," he said. " And it wasn't your fault, I was the one who walked into your box because I was on my phone. I hope there wasn't anything important in that box." He smiled at me. 

"No it was just towels and stuff don't worry," I said quickly. I had to end the conversation before I did something horribly awkward and embarrassed myself any further. "I should be getting this box upstairs and I need to grab some other stuff from the truck." I said. I mentally kicked myself for sounding too eager to exit the conversation. 

"Okay, you should probably get that stuff then," He said. "Bye!" He waved and turned out the doors of the building. 

"Crap!" I said to myself when I had gotten on the lift. I had forgotten to ask for his name. Well it didn't matter now, I thought. I was probably never going to see him again. I made it up the lift and into the apartment. I dropped the apparently deadly box of towels and ran down again to grab the rest of the boxes from the van. I made it all the way without any surprise meetings, but that guy never left my mind. 

 

Dan's POV-

I walked out the building and sighed a little when I got onto the street. I had met a really nice girl and ruined it by walking into her box. So smooth Dan. I kicked myself when I realized I had never asked for her name. Damn my social awkwardness. It looks like I was going to have to do some light stalking if I ever wanted to see her. 

Really Dan? My brain said to me. That's really creepy and what are you even gonna say to her if you do (by some miracle) find her. Hi I'm Dan and I stalked you to see you again after I walked into you on the lift. Way to come off as a creep Daniel. I shook my head and headed off the store. 

Later, as I came home and closed the door, my flatmate Phil came running down the stairs. 

"Dan! Dan! We're getting new neighbors! We have to go and meet them! C'mon!!" Phil said, practically dragging me through the door again. 

"No Phil! I'm starving and we don't need to introduce ourselves to every new person in the building. And I have something to tell you," I told him. His face fell then rose at the prospect of a story. 

"Well, can you tell me over pizza?" 

"Yeah, C'mon let's eat," I said, walking into the kitchen. On the table sat a box of pizza. I grabbed a slice and sat down in the orange dining chair. Phil joined me, but sat in the blue chair. After we finished stuffing our faces, I told him about what happened. 

"Hey you know how I went to the store to get milk today?" 

"Yeah?" Phil eagerly replied.

"Well I was coming out of the lift when I ran into this girl's box. I tripped and fell over." 

"Well what is her name? How did she react? What was she like?" Phil said, getting really excited. 

"Slow down a bit Phil," I said laughing. "I don't know her name, she was really nice and sweet about me potentially damaging her stuff," I said, and Phil giggled. Then a thought struck me. 

"Wait, Phil you said we had new neighbors?" 

"Yeah, They moved in next door-OMG WHAT IF IT IS HER?" he yelled, and I flinched a bit. 

"Phil shut up, everyone can hear you!" I hissed at him. 

"Now we HAVE to go meet them!" He said excitedly. 

"Tomorrow, then okay Phil?"


	2. Meeting Him

A/N - Y/N = Your Name

H/L = Hair Length

H/C = Hair Color

S/C = Skin Color

L/N = Last Name

Dan's POV:

I woke up to the curtains open and sunlight streaming through the windows. I must have forgotten to close the curtains last night because I was so tired. After thinking about if it was actually worth it to get out of bed for 20 minutes, I finally hauled myself out of my cocoon of sheets and headed to the kitchen. Phil wasn't up yet, which was surprising because he normally got up before me. I put a pot of coffee on and headed into his room to wake him up. I tiptoed over to his bed and whispered creepily in his ear. "Good morning Philip." He jumped out of bed and looked around his room while I collapsed of laughter on the floor. 

"Daaaaannnnn! You know I hate when you do that!" He said, whining and then shunning me jokingly. "Go away Daniel, King Phil needs his sleep." 

"Shut up Phil. Seriously come on. I'll make pancakes for you if you want," I said, attempting to bribe him out of bed. He reluctantly agreed and I left to begin making breakfast.

** Tiny Time Skip**

While we were cleaning up from the pancakes, Phil jumped up and almost dropped the plates he was holding. 

"Dan! I almost forgot! We should go over to the new neighbors and introduce ourselves!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo Phil I don't want to leave the house today," I said tiredly. Drying my hands and sitting down on the couch, I grabbed my laptop and began my daily scroll of tumblr. 

"Dan come on. You never leave the house and it would be good to get to know the new neighbors as they share a wall with us," Phil said, pulling on his hoodie. 

"Yeah we should probably make sure they aren't crazed axe murderers or something." I said, getting my shoes on and grabbing my leather jacket. "And since we're leaving the house, can we go get Starbucks? I'm in the mood for it. "

"Sure Dan, maybe we can even go shopping or something. A day out actually sounds really nice; good idea." Phil finished tying his shoes and we began the incredibly long journey of an entire 10 feet to the doorway next to ours. Phil knocked on the door and we heard a muffled voice shout "one minute!" 

In a few moments the door opened and a girl with black hair and a fringe swept to the right opened it. She looked at us with a kind of confused look and Phil said "Hi! I'm Phil and this is Dan, we live in the flat to your left and we just wanted to come and introduce ourselves." 

"Cool," she said. "Well my name is Karen, I'm originally from Manchester, and I live with my best friend Y/N who is around here somewhere. Why don't you guys come in and you can meet her," she said, stepping aside so me and Phil could walk in. 

She showed us the lounge where we both sat awkwardly on the sofa and waited while she went to go get her flatmate. I could hear them arguing a little, with a new voice saying "do I have to go out? I'm too lazy to leave my bed!" I smiled to myself thinking that I was going to like this other girl if she is just as lazy as I am. In a few moments she came back with another girl in tow. I looked at her for a second, wait a minute. H/L H/C hair? E/C eyes? S/C skin? This was the girl that bumped into me on the lift the day before! I wonder if she will remember that she mowed me down with a box of towels. I stood up as Karen introduced me and went over to say hello. 

Your POV:

As Karen dragged me forcibly out of my warm and cozy bed I whined "do I have to go out? I'm too lazy to leave my bed!" 

"Come on loser there are people you need to meet! I'm too socially awkward to talk to them myself so you are gonna help," she said, letting go of my arm as we walked into the lounge. I looked over at the sofa to see two guys sitting on the couch. One of them looked really familiar but I just couldn't figure out how I recognized him. 

"The one in the lion shirt is Phil, and the one in all black here is Dan," Karen said snapping me out of my thoughts. Dan got up and walked over to me. That's when I realized where I knew Dan from. 

"Hi I'm Dan. But you probably already know that since Karen introduced me. I-" He rambled a bit, but you cut him off. 

"Hey I'm Y/N and I know this may be a strange question to ask, but did I by any chance, accidentally knock you over with my box yesterday on the lift?" You bit your lip and waited for an answer. OMG what if it wasn't him and you just made things incredibly awkward, you thought. Oh no.

"Yeah actually, I didn't think you would recognize me actually. " He replied smiling. 

Neither of us knew what to say to each other after that so we both kind of looked toward the couch where Phil and Karen were deep in conversation, laughing and joking. Then I had an idea. I looked over at Dan and flicked my head toward the sofa and put my finger to my lips. He nodded and I sneaked over to the space behind the sofa. They didn't even notice me. I saw my chance and jumped over the back screaming "BOO!" and both me and Dan died of laughter as Phil and Karen screamed and jumped. 

"Oh it's on L/N!" Karen said, narrowing her eyebrows in a joking way. 

You smirked "Whatever, I'll be waiting." You had a mini death glare staring contest and it was broken by Dan jumping in between you two. 

"Hey if you're done threatening each other can I ask you guys something? Me and Phil were gonna go to Starbucks and get something and we were wondering if you two would like to join us?" Dan said. 

"Sure!" You both said in unison. 

"Well then lets a go!" Phil said, jumping like SuperMario. You all laughed and headed out the door.


	3. Starbucks and Ship Names

A/N- Y/N = Your Name   
S/N = Ship Name  
S/O = Starbucks Order   
F/A/C = Favorite American Candy

That's all you need! Enjoy!

Phil's POV: 

Once we got to the Starbucks Dan and Y/N grabbed a table while me and Karen went to get our drinks. We both are really alike because we both love anime, Doctor who, Sherlock, and Muse. We bonded almost immediately and talked the whole walk to Starbucks. While we were in the queue, Karen tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the table Dan and Y/N were sitting at. It was way back in the corner and the two of them were sitting opposite each other, not talking and looking at their phones. 

"Look at them," she whispered to me even though nobody was listening. "They're so alike it's scary."

"I know, Y/N is literally a female version of Dan," I whispered back. "I totally ship it."

"Omg I wonder if S/N will ever happen; they are so cute together!" she said jumping so her fringe bounced.

"I actually think Dan may have a little crush on Y/N though. I've noticed a few things, but I don't think he knows it yet," I said quietly. At this point our drinks were done being made and we headed over to the table to join Dan and Y/N.

Your POV:

As Phil and Karen left to go grab our drinks I turned to Dan. "Which table do you want to take?" I asked him.

"This may sound weird, but can we get a table in the back? I'm really awkward so the less people we deal with the better."

"That's fine bc I was actually going to pick that table," I said, pointing to the one in the far back corner of the restaurant. "I hate human interaction as well." We grabbed a table and sat down. There was an extremely awkward silence and we both just got out our phones and started to play games or text. I guess without Karen or Phil we're just two really awkward super antisocial people. In a few minutes Karen and Phil walked up with our orders and Karen plonked a large S/O in front of me. Phil passed a hot chocolate to Dan and then sat down opposite Karen. 

Dan's POV:

After we all finished our Starbucks coffees we headed out to the the candy shop a few blocks away. Phil was so excited because the candy store only sold candy from around the world. He was bouncing all the way there and Karen was almost sprinting to catch up with him. Being the lazy people we are, Y/N and I just walked and occasionally jogged when we couldn't see Phil and Karen anymore. We made it into the shop and immediately we headed over to the "American Candy" section. Y/N grabbed a package of F/A/C immediately and put it in her basket. I couldn't decide between a package of Whoppers, which looked like American Malteasers, and a Reese's peanut butter cup so I got both. I dragged Y/N over to the "Japanese Candy" section and we got some sweets we couldn't pronounce. We found Phil and Karen and headed out of the shop with our purchases.

We reached the door of Y/N and Karen's flat and they headed in. Phil and Karen hugged while Y/N and I just awkwardly waved at each other. Me and Phil headed into our apartment and sat down. Phil looked at the time and it was 5:30.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" he asked, looking through our kitchen for something to make.

"Can we just get pizza? I'm too lazy to cook anything today," I replied back, sitting on the couch in the lounge and flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Okay, why don't we get a pizza and watch a movie? We could invite Karen and Y/N over too!" he said, jumping excitedly.

"But Phil we literally just saw them. They're gonna think we're stalkers if we ask them to hang out twice in one day."

"No they won't!"

"Whatever Phil."

I continued flipping through the channels until I found an episode of Sherlock. Phil sat down next to me and whipped out his phone, texting someone. "Y/N and Karen will be over in a half hour," he said triumphantly.


	4. Bring It

Your POV:

As we got back in the building and to the door of my flat, I went to unlock the door and waved to Dan an awkward goodbye. Karen and Phil are already best friends, as they hugged each other and then headed into their flats. We got inside, and I immediately ran upstairs and changed into my pajamas, just in time to hear my phone ring. Plopping down on the couch, I answered it. It was my boyfriend, Christian. (Bet u forgot about him lol)

(Christian's words are bold and italicized, yours are normal)

C- Hey sweetie! How's London life like?  
Y- Hi boo, I miss you! It's really nice here in London. Karen and I made friends with some of our neighbors and the flat is coming along great.  
C- I'm so happy for you! I want to come down and visit sometime soon, I miss seeing your face and holding your hand.   
Y- I miss having you next to me to cuddle when I'm sad or depressed. How about you come down this weekend?   
C- Yeah that would be amazing! I'll text you the details about when I catch the train, ok?   
Y- Sure and I can come get you from the station and we can hang out and I can show you London.   
*Karen shouts from other room*   
Y- I'm sorry boo, but Karen's calling me from the other room. I got to go but I'll talk to you later, ok?  
C- Okay, you go help Karen. I'll talk to you soon. Bye   
Y-Bye

I got up and walked into the other room where I found Karen sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey what did you need? I didn't quite catch the shouting."

"Oh Phil I invited us both over to his flat for pizza and movies and I said yes." She said happily. "And don't start with me for socializing more than once a day, because I'm starving and we have no food."

"Fine, but the dress code better be pajamas because I'm not changing."

"If you're going in pj's so am I. How about we leave in like 10 minutes?"

Time Skip (For 10 minutes because I'm extremely lazy)

We walked the challenging route to the Dan and Phil flat (The 10 meters from our front door to theirs) and knocked on the door. Phil answered almost immediately. He brought us inside to their lounge where Dan was lazily sitting on the couch watching anime. "Hey what's up," I asked Dan plopping down on the couch next to him.

"Nothing much, just waiting for you guys to arrive before we order the pizza."

As if he read Dan's mind, Phil came into the lounge with a pad and pencil. "What toppings do we want on the pizza? I'm gonna order it now"

"PEPPERONI!" Dan shouted, making everyone else jump.

"(P/T) please!" You yell, almost as loud as Dan.

"Just cheese. I know I'm a simpleton, just let live my simple life!" Karen joked. 

Once the pizza was ordered, we all settled down to watch TV and chat. Karen settled on the floor with some pillows and a blanket, Phil got the chair with his blanket, and Dan and I were sitting on the couch sharing his duvet. When the pizza arrived, we all jumped and made a run for the door. Karen got there first and once she paid the delivery guy, controlled all the pizza rationing. I got my two slices first and headed back to the couch. To make Dan angry, I stole all the duvet and wrapped it around myself as a burrito while I waited for everyone to get back in the living room. Phil and Karen got back pretty quick, but Dan had to go to the loo and took a little longer. We were all zoning out when Dan's voice cut through the silence.

"What are you playing at? I need of the duvet too!" He yelled playfully, walking over to the couch. I snuggled tighter into my burrito and hoped Dan just went and got another blanket or something. No such luck. I felt the duvet move as I was lifted into the air by Dan and rolled out of my covers onto the couch. He put the duvet all around him and gave none to me. "Wow Dan, so mature," I said smiling.

"Shut up."

"Well I need some duvet too."

"Well you're gonna have to win it from me."

"Oh yeah? Bring it Howell!" I jumped on him and began to yank the duvet out of his grip. He didn't put up a fight, so I won easily. I snuggled under and the movie began to play. Halfway through, I felt my eyes begin to close and the last thing I remember was something playing with my hair.


	5. The Aftermath

The song in this chapter is Hallelujah by Panic! At the Disco.

Your POV:

I awoke to the playing of Panic! At the Disco coming from the kitchen and realized I was still in their flat. I was the only one in the living room and I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. I pried myself off the couch and and walked into the kitchen, blinking. I had caught Karen, Phil and Dan mid-sing, and we all looked at each other before I joined in. We danced around and sang our hearts out while cooking pancakes.

"I love the things you hate about yourself!" Dan sang and he twirled me while Phil twirled Karen.   
"Just finish the daydream-who were you trying to be?" I sang at the top of my lungs and everyone stopped. We all looked at each other and stopped.

"We're such trash," Karen laughed. We all shrugged and continued singing along.

"AND BEING BLUE IS BETTER THAN BEING OVER IT!" We all sang in unison before Dan slipped on the floor and everyone laughed at him.

"It's not funny guys," he whined. "I don't wanna get up I'm too lazy."

"Well you're going to be in my way so you better get up." I said laughing and kicking his outstretched foot. I stuck out my hand and used what little strength I had to pull him up, but since he's so much taller than me, when he was pulled up he lost his footing and tackled me accidentally. We were in a tangled heap on the floor, a giggling mess. I got up and saw Phil and Karen just staring at us, trying to hold in laughter. It was like they had some big inside joke or something. We finished cooking the pancakes pretty uneventfully, and sat down at the dining table to eat. Dan sat in the orange chair, Phil in the blue, Karen in the grey, and me in the (yellow/red/purple) chair.

"Congratulations guys. You've picked your chair color. Now it's official," Phil said, digging in to his pancakes. Karen and I looked at each other and laughed.   
"Yeah Dan is very OCD and he likes everything to be planned or routine (me irl) and the chair colors are special to him," He said after watching Karen and I exchange confused looks.

"Hey don't mock the system! Everyone has a chair color and it works ok?" Dan said defensively. We all laughed and finished our pancakes. Karen and I headed back to our flat, and I sat down to rest when my phone rang. 

Mini cliffhanger- yes ik it's short but I have something big in the works and I just wanted to get this done.   
Luv u all ~Tori


	6. The Visit (Part One)

Previously on A Little Bit of Crazy:  
"Karen and I headed back to our flat, and I sat down to rest when my phone rang..."

Your POV:

I answered the phone immediately with a tired "Hello?" and Christian's voice came blaring out of the phone.

"Guess what? I'm coming to London!!" He said excitedly, and you smiled.

"When? How?"

"Well you said that I should come down this weekend and I checked my schedule and I can make it down to visit you and Karen! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah that would be so cool! You should meet some of the neighbors too, they're really nice and we actually just got back from their place."

"I should meet these neighbors they sound like great people. How about I catch the train down at 10 and I can meet you at the station at 1?"

"Ok then you have some time to rest because I'm taking you out to dinner, just the two of us!"

"Aww! I love you Y/N."

"Then we can go sightseeing in London because it's so beautiful here!"

"That sounds amazing! Listen I have to go right now but I'll text you more ok babe?" He said, and you could have sworn you heard a giggle. It was probably just Karen, eavesdropping as always.

"Ok babe, goodnight! Mwah!" You said, imitating a kiss over the phone.

"Mwah!" And the line went dead.

Time Skip ~^•^~  
The Next Day and Dan's POV:

After Y/N and Karen left the flat, I cleaned up with Phil and finished browsing tumblr until 2 am. So I guess it was a pretty uneventful rest of the day.

The next day at noon, Phil and I received a call on the house phone from the flat of Karen and Y/N. Phil answered the phone, so I only heard half of the conversation and I didn't know who he was talking to. (These are snatches of conversation heard by Dan)

"Of course Dan and I would love to! When would it be?"

"Yeah Me and Dan will distract her. Everything should be perfect."

"So I'll get a pizza and we'll have a movie watching party."

"Okay Bye! You get to planning a great visit!"

When he got off the phone, I walked into the lounge, where Phil was playing some Mario Kart. "Hey who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"Y/N. Her boyfriend is coming down from Manchester and she wants someone to keep Karen away from the flat so she doesn't take creepy pictures of them. Apparently she has done that to Y/N before."

"Wow okay that's not a little bit creepy. Wait Y/N has a boyfriend?" I said, a little surprised because she had never mentioned it.

"Yeah she does. Why do you need to know Daniel? Do you like her?"

"NOoooooo." I replied, blushing a bit. Do I like Y/N? Well it doesn't matter now, she apparently has a boyfriend. Maybe I did like her? No, we were just friends. Yeah.

"Whatever you say Dan," Phil said, smiling.

"Oh yeah Philip? Do you like Karen? I see you making googly eyes whenever she opens her mouth. "

A silence that seemed like forever then ensued. "Maybe I do, I don't really know," Phil said. "But let's not worry about it right now. "

"Ok. Well then I am going to go back to my cave now," I joked. "And spend the rest of eternity on tumblr."


	7. The Visit (Part Two)

Your POV:

Everything had to be perfect. Christian was coming down to see the flat for the first time. A long distance relationship can be very hard, but so far we were making it work. It was kind of depressing because you guys were nowhere near as close as you were when you lived back up in Manchester, but your paths had taken you different ways. I had always wanted to work at BBC ever since I was little, and fortunately was offered a job there as a lighting and sound manager. So I packed up with Karen, who was moving down there to get away from her old life and start again. Christian was currently studying law at Uni of Manchester for his Master's Degree, and he was perfectly content in staying in his hometown even after he finishes Uni. I called and a made a reservation at Pied a terre, fancy french restaurant, cleaned up the flat and put everything back where it was supposed to go, and even went out and bought him a gift of some malteasers. I flopped back down on the couch to take a break because I was finally finished with all of the chores. It was already dinnertime.

"Hey when is Christian coming again?" Karen came into the lounge and disrupted my scrolling of tumblr. 

"I'm going to meet him at the train station tomorrow morning. Then we're going to have brunch here, hang out and go to dinner at like 7. I may invite Dan and Phil for brunch I don't really know yet." I said, closing the app on my phone. 

"Can you please invite them? It's quite annoying when you're the third wheel even though it's your house."

I nodded. "Okay I'll call Phil up and invite him and Dan now for you. "

I opened my phone and clicked on the contact "Philip The Lion". The phone rang a few times and then someone picked up. "Hello?" a voice said.

"Dan?" I said, a little surprised Phil didn't pick up. 

"Yeah it's me. Phil's right here, I just got to the phone first. I can put him on if you want." Dan said.

"No it's fine. You can actually put me on speaker because I need to talk to both of you." 

"Hey Y/N what's up?" I heard Phil's voice come out of the phone. 

"Since my boyfriend is coming tomorrow morning, I'm going to make brunch and Karen wanted me to invite you guys so she's not a third wheel. I think it's a good idea because then you guys could meet him and we could hang out a little bit." I said through the phone and heard muffled whispering on the other line. "Guys? Are you still there?"

 

"Yeah we're still here," I heard Dan's voice through the phone.

"And we would love to come hang out and meet your boyfriend I think it will be a lot of fun!" Phil said excitedly. 

I laughed "You guys know you finish each other's sentences right?"

"No we don't," they said in unison.

"Sure you don't. Well I'm going to go now because I have to make dinner and clean up a few last minute things but I'll see you guys tomorrow at my flat at like 9 am ok?"

"Okay bye Y/N," Phil said, and the line went dead. I flopped back on the couch and turned on the TV. 

"I called Dan and Phil and they said that they will come to hang with us, ok?" I said to Karen as she walked out of her room later. 

"Great. I was really hoping they would because if not, I was just gonna stay in my room for the whole time that Christian was here. I'll have someone to hang with now and that's so much better than sitting and staring at the wall for five hours. So anyway what's for dinner?" Karen said, abruptly changing the subject. 

"I think I'm just gonna order Chinese. What do you want?"

Skipity Skip to the next morning:

I was waiting for what seemed like forever for him. Maybe it's because I'm impatient, maybe its because I miss him and can't wait to hang out and laugh with Christian. After what seemed like 10 years (which apparently was only 10 minutes) I saw him get off the train. He immediately spotted me and briskly walked over, his suitcase rolling behind him. 

"Hey Love, how you doing?" He said, and I smiled.

"Great! I have so much to show you here!" I responded. I then grabbed his hand and started pulling him through the train station. "I bet you're hungry. Let's go back to my flat because I have a fun surprise! That and I left Karen, Dan, and Phil in the kitchen with a lighted stove and I don't trust them to not burn the building down." 

"Okay. Hey, are Dan and Phil the neighbors you were telling me about?" He said quizzically.

"Yeah. They wanted to come over early and help cook and Karen and I needed the help."

He laughed, his green eyes twinkling. "I bet."

We got into a taxi and soon arrived at the building. I led Christian up the elevator and to the front door of my flat. "Home sweet Home." I said.

We walked in and were immediately hit with the smell of something burning. I dropped my stuff and ran into the kitchen, Christian running after me. We got into the room to see that it wasn't that bad; a pancake had just dropped into the flame on the stove. Dan had already turned the heat off and taken the pancake off. Everyone turned around to see me and Christian standing there awkwardly.

Phil was the first to speak. "Hi Y/N. Don't worry about anything, everything is under control. Dan just had a slight mishap with the pancake."

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't screamed bloody murder while I was flipping the pancake!" Dan said to Phil, and then turned to me. 

The rest of the cooking went smoothly and the brunch was delicious. Christian loved hanging out with us and Dan and Phil said to me that he was very nice. Soon it was time for Christian to go check into his hotel and get ready for tonight. I kissed him goodbye and went to go clean up the mess of brunch with Karen, Dan and Phil. 3 hours, 2 bubble fights, and one broken dish later, we were finally done. Next step: Get ready for my big date.


	8. Ruined Mascara and Perfect Lipstick

A/N : Hey Guys :D A quick little update before I go on temporary hiatus because of exams! I say that now, but I'll probably end up writing more because of procrastination lol

Your POV:

The time had almost come for our fancy date. Tonight, I had everything planned out; it was going to be perfect. Everything was planned ironically, except my outfit. I had no idea what to wear to the restaurant and time was running out. I sighed and put on the only fancy outfit I had in my closet out, a black dress that Karen made me buy when we were out shopping one time. (Pic Above). I brushed my hair and styled it down so it flowed past my shoulders. After all that was done, I began on my makeup. To compliment the dress, I have a dark smoky eye, blush, and dark red lipstick. Looking at myself once more in the mirror, I am comfortable with how I look. Grabbing my heels, I slip them on and wait for Christian to arrive. A few minutes later the doorbell rings and I hear Karen answer it. I walked out, thinking it was Christian, but instead it was just Dan and Phil.

"Oh Y/N, he's not here yet." Karen said to me. "I invited Dan and Phil to hang out while you're gone."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Well I'll just wait out in the lounge with you until he gets here then." We walked into the lounge, where Dan and Phil were hanging out already. When I walked in, both of their jaws dropped. Phil was the first to speak.

"Wow Y/N you look amazing. We didn't know you cleaned up that good!" Phil said, laughing. Dan opened and closed his mouth, no sound coming out. After two minutes, he could actually sort of verbalize, and ending up saying something along the lines of "ugHHgreatwowsHH."

We all burst out laughing at that and when we've all composed ourselves, the doorbell rings. I walk out to get it and open the door to see Christian looking amazing in a black tuxedo. He offers me a bouquet of flowers, and I take them. I quickly walked back into the lounge, grabbed my jacket and gave the flowers to Karen, who promised to put them in water. I walked out on Christian's arm and into a great night. Or so I thought.

Dan's POV:

Great Job Dan. Real Intelligent. But wow Y/N looked amazing. I didn't know what had come over me, to be honest. I must have looked like a complete fool. I barely said anything else for a few minutes even after Y/N left, and I think that Phil and Karen must think I'm insane. Then Phil's voice came blaring into my ear, and that brought me back to reality.

"Hey Heart Eyes, still dreaming over there?"

"Shut up Lester. I was just thinking to myself, that's all. Hate to ruin your fanfictions," I replied back, a little snippy and sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"It's not only him you know. One day Christian is going to show his true colors, be the snake he is, and you will have to rescue Y/N Danyul," Karen said, a serious tone in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Phil and I said in unison.

"Wow you guys are literally the same person, you talk in unison and apparently finish each other's sentences. How adorable," Karen said, smiling as me and Phil both blush pink.

"We don't talk in unison all the time," I said quickly.

"And we never finish each other's sentences," Phil said, and then frowned when he realized what he had done. "Whatever, just get back to the story, why would Dan have to rescue Y/N?"

"I've never trusted the guy," Karen said, twirling her hair. "But he made Y/N happy so I never said a word to her about it. He's always had a bit of a wandering eye, and as much as he may seem like a gentleman, he is the type to break people's hearts just for the fun of it. I personally can't stand him, and I don't trust him one bit. Even now with their relationship being long-distance, I can't imagine what he could be doing that would break Y/N if she ever found out."

"Oh," Phil said sadly. "I feel bad for Y/N if anything were to happen. Let's just hope that tonight goes smoothly and everything is as perfect as Y/N planned it to be. "

"Yeah."

And with that, we never uttered another word about Y/N, just played Mario Kart until me and Phil left.

Your POV:

Vile, evil, idiot. Stupid, two faced hag. He ruined my perfect night, by dropping a giant bomb on me. If I wasn't such a nice person, his body would be dead in a ditch right now and I'd be washing my hands of his vile blood. I walked into the apartment shaking and crying. Karen immediately ran over to me and asked me what was wrong. I could barely speak, but I told her.

"H-He B-brok-ke u-up with me. S-said he f-found s-someone better."


	9. Retail Therapy

Your POV (Flashback)

"I'm sorry, but I want to break up."

"Why?"

"I was doing some thinking and I don't think this long distance thing is working out."

"You found someone else didn't you?" 

"I wasn't going to say anything, but since you asked... yes."

"How long have you thought about this?"

"About a month." 

"A MONTH? AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO SHOW UP ALL NICEY-NICEY TO OUR FANCY DATE, EAT BRUNCH WITH MY BEST FRIENDS, AND LITERALLY LEAD ME ON THIS ENTIRE TIME? Have fun paying the bill, asshole." And with that, I walked out. People were staring, but I didn't care. I made it home and then collapsed, sobbing.

Karen's POV:

It's been about a week since the disaster of a date. Y/N has barely left her room since then, and I'm starting to get really worried about her. She has never been so cold and distant, even after past breakups and when her parents got divorced (Just pretend if it's not true). Maybe she needed a little bit of a push to get over it. Everyone has been really worried about her. I've had to lie to Dan and Phil and say she was sick because she said she didn't want anyone to know just yet. I woke up early and made a plate of pancakes, since those are her favorite. I added all the toppings and placed it on a tray with a glass of juice/water and took it to her room. There was no answer when I knocked on the door. 

"Go away," Y/N said in a muffled voice, like she was under all her covers. I opened the door and saw that was exactly what she was doing. She was wrapped up under all her covers, except for a hole for her to breathe out of, and I could see her phone charger coming out from under the covers, which meant she had been on her phone all night. I put the tray with her breakfeast on the bedside table and sat down next to the lump on the bed that was Y/N. "Hey, are you okay? I made pancakes for you since you've barely come out to eat for the past week."

"No I'm not hungry right now you can eat them yourself," she said, voice still muffled from the sheets. 

"No you're not going to sit here all day and wallow in your own self pity. We're going shopping and we're gonna get you some nice breakup clothes," I said, pulling the covers off her and laughing when she hissed at the light.

"Breakup clothes?" Y/N asked, confused.

"You never bought breakup clothes before?" I asked, flabberghasted. "Breakup clothes are when you go shopping after a breakup and you buy whatever you want, whether it's a new bikini or that top that shows off your curves. And when you're truly over him, you wear them out and show people how beautiful you truly are." 

"Oh so that's why when you broke up with Sam you bought that little black dress. And when you broke up with Peter you bought that new bikini," she said, finally catching on to my statement. 

"Exactly. So now get your lazy arse out of bed and let's go get you some breakup clothes. Don't you dare try to say no, or I will physically drag you out of bed and into town." 

"Ok. I guess I could use some new clothes and shoes. But only this time, okay?" She said, sitting herself up and grabbing some of the pancakes I had made for her. "Wow these are really good," she said after a few bites.

"Thanks I put cinnamon in the batter just for you," I said from the other room as I brushed my hair. "Now hurry up and let's go!" 

After we both finished getting ready we grabbed a taxi and immediately headed over to F/S (Favorite Store). When we walked in I grabbed Y/N's hand immediately and dragged her over to the swimwear section. "Summer is coming soon, and you are in desperate need of a new bathing suit. No buts and come on," I said, walking fast with her hand still in my grip. 

We looked for what seemed like ages and then we finally came upon the perfect one. It was F/C and fit Y/N perfectly, and I even got a matching one in yellow. After we finished looking at swimsuits Y/N dragged me over to look at the fancy dresses they had in the next store over. We both looked for ages and we got some great new outfits. For Y/N we got a little red dress and a floral sundress and for me we got a light blue sundress and a dress similar to Y/N's in purple. We then went to Starbucks and were major basic girls because we got Venti Frappachinos (I'm not shaming I love Frappachinos) and at the end of the day we were both considerably happier. We ordered a pizza and had just sat down to start a Harry Potter marathon into the depths of the night when suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it and it turned out to be Phil. 

"Hey Phil what's up?" I asked. He kept scratching his neck and shuffling his feet like he was nervous. 

 

"I was wondefli- I waswonderingifyou'dliketogooutwithmetomorrowmaybe?" He said, stuttering on his words and immediately turning red. 

"A little slower please," I asked with a giggle.

He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

I blushed. "Of course, Phil."

He looked relieved. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow then," and with that, he went to his flat and I went back inside where Y/N was waiting. 

"Who was that?" she asked me.

I smiled and laughed giddily. "Phil asked me out!"

"Wow Karen I'm so happy for you," she said sincerely. "You better let me help you get ready."

And with that, we began the movie.

A/N: So #Pharen is a thing. I ship it so much! This was just a girls day filler chapter so more will be coming but maybe in a little while though, as I'm leaving for vacation thursday! So I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I can't wait to see you in the next chapter!

~Tori


	10. Walking Contradictions

Phil's POV:

It was getting near my big date and I was really excited. I was going to take Karen out to dinner and then out for ice cream and a walk around the city. I picked out my "club shirt" and black skinny jeans and headed out to the lounge, where Dan was sitting. "How do I look?" I said to him. He rolled his eyes and looked up.

"You look fine Philly stop worrying. This date is going to go fine and you're gonna walk back in tonight smiling because you had the perfect night and I'll just sit here living my sad single life," Dan said, turning back to the TV. 

I walked up to him and sat down. "I'm really worried though. I haven't really gone on many dates and I could mess up really badly."

He laughed and looked at me. "Phil she really likes you and you can't mess up THAT bad. You're gonna live happily ever after and have two kids named Phil jr and Karen jr."

I fixed my hair and looked at him. "No that's you and Y/N."

"Umm no Phil. Y/N may be perfect and wonderful but she'll never look at me that way. It's just crazy that I feel that way about her," he said, getting a glazed look in his eyes.

"Dan I ship you guys so much it's bound to happen. Why don't you go and hang out with her while I'm out on my date. Then you can tell her how you really feel," I got up and put on my shoes. 

"N-O in all capitals Phil. I'm waaay too awkward to ever tell her that. I would mumble and mess everything up." 

"Ok whatever Dan. But you still should hang out with her. You can't spend all of your life on tumblr, no matter how much you think you can," I said as I opened the door and walked out.

"I'll think about it. But don't worry about me okay Phil, have fun on your date!" Dan yelled as I shut the door. 

I walked over and knocked on Y/N and Karen's door, ready for a great date. 

Your POV:

Karen was freaking out. She had been pacing around the flat for the past hour, talking and mumbling to herself. She hadn't even gotten her outfit and makeup ready yet and we had less than an hour before Phil arrived to pick her up. I walked into her room, where I found her sitting on the floor, looking like she was about to cry. "Hey are you okay? You have to get ready for your date!"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't know. I'm so confused and worried. I have absolutely nothing to wear." 

I stopped and walked to her closet. "Why don't you wear the purple dress we bought you the other day? It's nice enough to be casual and fancy at the same time."

"I guess I could wear that, but how would I do my hair? You haven't solved all my problems Y/N," she said, grabbing the dress from her closet.

"Don't worry about that Karen. Now you just go and get changed and let me worry about everything else. You're going to have the best night ever."

After she got changed I sat her down in front of the mirror and brushed her long brown hair, pinning the fringe out of her eyes. I braided some of her hair and twisted it up so it looked like a crown. To finish the look off, I curled the bottoms of her hair with a curling iron. "How does it look?" I asked her. 

She gasped and smiled. "I-I look beautiful. Thank you so much Y/N."

"Now onto your makeup." 

I added a light eye shadow with some eyeliner and mascara before putting blush on and a bright red lipstick. She looked perfect when I was finished.

Just as I finished with her makeup, I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," I told Karen. "You just sit there and look pretty."

I walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Phil. "Hey how are you doing Phil?"

"Great, actually. Is Karen ready yet?" he asked, looking anxious.

"She is. Why don't you come on in?"

I led Phil to the couch and left to go get Karen. When she walked in to the lounge (after much arguing), Phil's eyes lit up and his jaw dropped. 

"Wow. You look absolutely amazing Karen," Phil said as he stood up. 

As they both left the house I screamed "Bye! Don't have too much fun!" which I don't think they appreciated. And after that I sat down and settled down for a night in. 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is more coming in the next chapter so get excited! 

Luv U all,

~Tori


	11. You and Me

Previously on A Little Bit Of Crazy:

As they both left the house I screamed "Bye! Don't have too much fun!" which I don't think they appreciated. And after that I sat down and settled down for a night in. 

Your POV:

Popcorn was popping in the microwave, Netflix was up on the TV, and I was ready for a night by myself. I was just sitting down to begin the movie when my phone rang. Grumbling, I got up and grabbed my phone to see who was calling. Dan. "Hello?" I said gruffly.

"Hey Y/N. I wasn't bothering you was I?" Dan said quickly when he caught the tone of my voice. 

"Actually, I had just sat down to watch a movie when you called."

"Ooh I'm sorry. I'll go so you can get back to your movie," he said meekly.

"No! It's okay, what did you call me for?"

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my flat and hang out while Karen and Phil are out on their date, but if you wanted to stay home I understand," he said, and I had and idea.

"That sounds cool! We could play video games or watch movies until Karen and Phil get home, so then we can grill them about their date."

He laughed. "Great! So... I'll see you in 10?"

I smiled and responded, "Maybe even 9." And with that, I hung up and began to clean up and get ready to hang with Dan. 

I knocked on the door and heard a muffled voice yell, "It's open!" so I pushed the door and began the trek up the many many stairs in their flat. When I got to the kitchen, Dan was rushing around and grabbing random ingredients and putting them on the counter. "What'cha making?" I asked him, and he laughed and told me.

"I thought we could watch a movie and have ice cream sundaes, so I went out and bought all the toppings we could ever dream of," he said, grabbing two giant cartons of ice cream and plonking them on the counter. "So chocolate or vanilla?"

"Definitely vanilla. And pass the F/T (Favorite Topping) Howell or I'll have to take it from you myself!"

"Oh yeah? Make me L/N!" He grabbed the container of F/T and hugged it tightly. I charged toward him, but his long arms shoved me away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the can of whipped cream and got an idea. I grabbed the can of cream, let out my battle cry of "FOR NARNIAAAAA!" and pressed the nozzle right in his face. A stream of thick fluffy whipped cream was now all over Dan, and he was so suprised he tripped and fell right onto his back. I let out a huge giggle and snapped a picture on my phone to show Karen. 

"No don't document my shame! Y/N delete that right now! Or I'll get you!" 

"Never!" I shrieked and ran out of the kitchen. Dan got up and chased after me, and when he caught me, gave me a giant hug from behind, getting whipped cream all over my shirt. "Daa-aan! Now you got whipped cream all over me," I whined. "And now I need to go home and change."

"Nonsense. I think I have something that might fit. One second," he said, and he came back with a pair of yoga pants and a black T-shirt with a white ring on it. "Here. The pants are new, Phil got them for my birthday as a joke one year, and I kept them just in case something happened, and this shirt may be a little big, but it should fit. You can go into the bathroom to change."

"Thank you so much Dan. I'll be one second," I said, and I went into the bathroom and changed out of my whipped cream covered clothes. When I walked back into the lounge, Dan had changed into a pair of new joggers and a T-shirt with white stars around the collar.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked, flipping through the options on Netflix.

"Ooh I know, lets watch Harry Potter!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Which one?"

"How about Deathly Hallows Part 2? I haven't seen that one in a while," I said, and he agreed.

We made new sundaes (without incident this time) and sat down to watch Harry's adventure and the final battle of Hogwarts. Halfway through the movie, I felt kind of tired and laid down on Dan, and he put his arm around me. Then everything went off the road. At the end of the movie, when Ron and Hermione kissed, I looked at Dan, who looked at me. And suddenly before I realize it, his lips are on my own and I'm kissing back. It was like we were the only two people in the world, and the light of the movie made it perfect. After we broke away, I immediately got up and bolted out of the flat, ignoring Dan's yells of "Wait! Y/N come back!" and raced into my own flat. I was confused; and I needed to figure this out.


	12. The Incredible Sulk

Karen's POV:

I hugged Phil goodbye and thanked him for a great date. We both turned to go into our seperate flats, and as I opened the door to mine, I heard something that sounded like faint crying. I walked into the kitchen and lounge, but Y/N was nowhere to be found. There was popcorn in the microwave though. I looked around some more and noticed that there was a trail of cereal and chocolate chips leading to Y/N's room, so I followed the trail and knocked on the door. "Y/N? Are you in there? What happened?"

I heard a muffled response. "danhfuuurjlejfyelossdkfe," and then sobbing. I opened the door to see Y/N in a total state, huddled in the corner surrounded by various snack foods, tissues, and soda cans.

"Aww it's okay Y/N. Come here," I moved some of the debris from around her and sat down. She laid her head on my shoulder and began to cry some more. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. Y/N was wearing grey yoga pants that I had never seen before (and I borrow her clothes at least twice a week) and a giant black T-shirt with a white ring on it. Something happened when I was out with Phil. I just have to find out what. "What happened Y/N?"

"Dan."

I was baffled. And she wasn't giving much informtion either. "What about Dan?"

She wiped her eyes with another tissue and looked up at me. "He kissed me."

"HE DID WHAT?!" I was flabberghasted. A million questions flew into my head. I knew Dan liked Y/N but did she like him back? If she did, why would she be crying? What even happened? If I wanted the full story, I would have to get both sides of what happened. That's when it struck me. Phil is Dan's best friend. He would have to know something about what happened tonight between them. I helped Y/N over to her bed, wrapped a blanket around her, and shut the door just as she began to snore daintily. I let out a breath and headed over to the lounge to call Phil and figure all of this crazy stuff out.

*ring ring* "Hello?" I heard Phil answer the phone.

 

"What in ever-loving fluff happened while we were out Phil?"

"Oh hey Karen! Honestly I don't know. I came home to Dan being in a major funk. He's just staring at the wall and sulking. He won't even answer me when I talk to him."

"Well from what I heard from Y/N before she started hysterically sobbing, apparently Dan kissed her."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"I had the same reaction when Y/N told me. I think Y/N is having such a negative reaction because she never expected it and is so confused about her feelings because she broke up with Christian just a while ago."

"Well maybe we can fix that. I have a plan."

Phil's POV:

After getting off the phone with Karen, it was time to interrogate Dan. I walked into his room, where he was sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. I tapped his shoulder. No answer from the idiot. I waved my hand in front of his face and screamed in his ear. "EARTH TO THE INCREDIBLE SULK! I NEED ANSWERS PAL! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I did what you said and now she hates me! Great advice Phil you should have a love column! I'll never talk to her again and this is all my fault!" Dan looked like he was about to cry.

"I didn't tell you to make out with her! I just told you that you should tell her how you feel!"

"I know Phil. I just got caught up in the moment and now I've ruined everything. Now go to bed and let me sulk."

"Okay, but you know you can't hide from your problems forever. Tomorrow you will have to face her. And it won't be as bad as you think."

"Whatever Phil. Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Dan sighed and stared at the wall again. "My life is over."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic and go to bed already." And with that, I left the room.

I had a plan. And hopefully it would reunite two very sad, lonely and confused people to see their true love.

A/N: Yay for double updates!!


	13. Locked Tight

Your POV:

I was peacefully sulking my way through life when suddenly Karen came bursting through the door into my room. She had a crazy look in her eyes and it was kinda scary; she was probably up to something. 

"Guess what? You're going to leave the house! And you're gonna like it!" she said to me, ripping the covers off my bed and snatching the phone out of my hands. 

I groaned. "Do I have to? I have made my decision to spend the rest of my life on tumblr. It's the surefire way to an easy life without feelings."

"You have to figure out this thing with Dan Y/N. You can't keep avoiding him forever. As much as you think being a hermit will solve all your problems, it won't. You will soon be sad and miss hanging out with them like you used to. And who knows, maybe this thing with Dan will work out and you will be more than friends," Karen said and she winked at me.

"But being cut off will solve my problems Karen. I don't know how I feel about Dan. I thought I liked him and I know I liked that kiss, but I just broke up with Christian and I don't know if I can trust another guy again." I shook my head. "So as much as you think human interaction will solve this, I don't think it will."

Karen looked at me sadly and left the room. She walked into hers and shut the door. I could hear her on the phone with someone, so I pressed my ear up against the wall and listened. It sounded like she was on the phone with Phil.

"Tonight I think. I could use some time out with you. I think it will work perfectly. Or it could go horribly wrong and we could ruin everything. But I think it's worth a shot."

I didn't understand what she was talking about, so I shrugged it off and walked back to my bedroom. The next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.

I had the strangest dream. I was sleeping and people were talking all around me, but I could hear only half of what they were saying. I heard things like, "She'll never know," and "The door is locked," but I couldn't do a thing about it. I woke up what seemed like hours later to a silent house. I couldn't even hear the TV. I went to open my door, but there was a note on the doorknob. It said:

Y/N:

You may hate us for this, but it is something we had to do. There is something waiting for you in the lounge, and you have to go. You're too curious to not go Y/N, and you know it. There's no way out of the flat, as we've locked the doors in such a way that only way in is from the outside. So go and sort your life out Y/N, you'll thank us for it later. 

~Karen and Phil

I was freaking out. I was 500% sure I knew exactly what was in that lounge, and I was not ready to go in there and face it. But in the end, my curiosity got the best of me, and I walked slowly down the hallway and opened the lounge door. There he was. Dan. Sitting there and twiddling his thumbs like he was forced to be there. When I opened the door he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi. So I guess we're stuck here now," he said quietly, and patted the spot on the couch next to him. 

I slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. "I'm sorry I brought us into this mess, such a mess that our best friends thought they needed to lock us together to fix all this."

He sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made that mistake in the first place. Don't get me wrong: it was never a mistake to kiss you, but I should have waited until a little more time had passed after your breakup with Christian. "

"Thank you. We cool?"

"We cool."

I smiled. "And with that Dan, I have a proposition for you. Since we're apparently stuck here until God and Goddess Phil and Karen decide they want to go home and let us free, why don't we watch a movie. I'll even let you pick."

"Okay. Well don't judge me, but I saw you had the Fault in Our Stars on Netflix, and I had never seen it before, so I was wondering if we could watch it now," he looked away.

"Does Howell have a sappy chick flick side?" I said, teasing him.

"Maybe..."

And so we watched. And when Hazel and Augustus kissed, he kissed me. Again. And this time, it was real and perfect and full of emotion and love. When we broke apart, he looked in my eyes and told me; "Y/N L/N, I think I'm in love with you."

And I told him "Dan Howell, I know I'm in love with you."

And with that, we fell asleep, on the couch, enjoying each other's warmth.


	14. The Missing Door Handle

Your POV:

I woke up to the birds chirping and the sun coming through the windows in the lounge. I went to get up, but something held me back. Dan's arm was still wrapped around my waist, and he was still sound asleep. Moving his arm ever so slightly, I tried to break free without waking the sleeping Dan. Unfortunatley, I was not sucessful. I accidentally knocked his arm while trying to escape. He stirred and looked around. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just getting up to see if our friends unlocked the door yet," I said, and he smiled.

"I doubt it. Phil wouldn't unlock the door unless they have photo proof of what they were looking for, or his plan didn't work and we were screaming at each other. Even then, I doubt he would unlock the door until someone got hurt."

I walked over to the front door and tried to open it. The doorknob didn't budge. "No luck," I called back to Dan. "I bet they haven't even come by to check on us yet. And the way Karen sleeps, we'll be stuck here until midday."

"Yeah Phil's that way too. I can't really say anything though, because I am as well," he said, laughing.

"We have to wake them up because I bet you want to go back to your flat don't you? And I just want to sit and do nothing."

Dan's eyes suddenly lit up. "What if we played a trick on Phil and Karen for locking us in here?"

"I'm listening," I said, tilting my head to the side. "But what would the trick be?"

He smiled mischieviously. "What if we pretended that their master plan failed? That they only made things worse when they locked us in and now we hated each other? They would have to let us out! Then they would undoubtedly interrogate us and try to figure something else out. That's when we tell them it's all a trick."

I had another idea. "Or after they interrogate us we can formulate a plan to lock them somewhere and that's when we tell them!"

He laughed. "Oh my god that's genius!"

Then a thought struck me. "Dan what do we tell them though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... What are we? I don't know right now," I said.

He took my hand. "Well I'm about to fix that. Y/N L/N, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Well let's begin planning our prank."

*Time Skippy*

I got a text from Karen saying that her and Phil were coming over in 15 minutes to get talk to me and that I should get dressed and ready. I told Dan and we put the plan in motion. I went to my room, got ready, and stuck a note to the front of my bedroom door that said, "GO AWAY!" Dan went into the corner of the lounge and laid down in his "existential crisis" position. Then we waited till our friends came back.

I was sitting in the dark, staring at my wall when Karen poked her head into my room. "Hey how was your night?" she asked, and sat down on my bed.

"Horrible. I can't believe you thought it was a good idea to lock me in my own flat with HIM," I said gruffly, crossing my arms.

"What do you mean?" Karen said, confused.

"I had the worst night ever. You thought locking me in a flat with Dan would help fix my problems, but it just made them worse. I can't stand Dan, he's so annoying!"

Karen looked shocked. "Well maybe if you tried to talk it out with him..."

I shook my head. "No way am I trying to fix anything with that idiotic peasant!"

She sighed, looking defeated. "Okay," and she left the room. I could hear her talking to Phil in the hallway, so I whipped out my phone and texted Dan. (Dan=Italic You=Bold)

Danny Boy <3

Hey! How'd it go with Philly?

Good, but now we're going to have to yell at each other. Phil said he's going to put us together in a room and him and Karen were going to mediate.

Got it. There's plently of things I hate about you

Hey!

Just Kidding. Oh I gtg, Karen's coming back now

Bye, I hate you

Love you too

I put my phone away just as Karen was coming back into my room. She grabbed my arm and started dragging me out towards the lounge. At first I protested, but since she was stronger than me, I just allowed myself to be dragged into the lounge, where Phil and Dan were sat on the sofa.

"Ugh it's you," Dan said as I came into the room and sat down on the floor.

"Well I wouldn't be talking, peasant or you might over work your only brain cell," I said back bitingly. Phil and Karen looked mortified. The plan was working perfectly.

"Why don't you shut up or I'll knock you out!"

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to people with less mental capacity than me. I prefer to engage in more intelligent conversation," I retorted.

"OH REALLY?" Dan roared, his face getting a bit red. Wow, I can tell he took drama in school.

"YEAH REALLY! WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR SORRY, STUPID, EGOTISTICAL ARSE OUT-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down guys!" Phil jumped up as I stood up to direct Dan out the door. "Dan, why don't you go back to the flat and calm down. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

"Whatever," Dan said, and stalked out of the flat.

I stood up. "Well I'm going to my room." When I got there, I pulled out my phone to see I had a text from Dan. 

Danny Boy <3

Hey! Now how can we lock them in?

I know! Phil and Karen are out watching TV right now, so I'll say I'm going to Starbucks or something, and I'll take the door handle off on the inside and go to your flat, so this way the only way to open the door is from the outside, and they'll have to call one of us!

Perfect! I'll see u in a bit then

Bye! Love you <3

Love you too <3

I headed out to the lounge, where Phil and Karen were cuddling and watching TV. "I'm going to Starbucks! I need some caffeine and space!"

Karen's voice came back, "Bring me back a latte!"

I opened the door a bit, unscrewed the door handle, and put it in my purse. I then shut the door and headed next door to Dan's flat. When I walked in I pulled the handle out of my purse and smiled. Revenge really is sweet.

After about an hour my phone started playing my Panic! at the Disco ringtone, and when I looked at the screen, Karen was calling. I went over by Dan and picked up. "Hello?"

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THERE IS NO DOOR HANDLE?"

Dan and I started laughing hysterically. I could only imagine how angry Phil and Karen were at us right now.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? AND WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE YOU ARE HANGING OUT WITH A HYENA?"

"Oh that's Dan. One sec, I'll get him to shut up." I kissed him, with a big sound you could hear over the phone. 

"Wait, but I thought you guys hated each other?" Phil's voice joined in on the conversation.

"Nope! It was all planned. You have been tricked by S/N!" (ship name) Dan said, and we high-fived.

"Wait...You guys are together?" Phil and Karen said in equally confused voices.

"Duh!" I said before hanging up the phone. Dan and I walked back and opened the door to my flat to reveal a very confused Phil and a very angry Karen. After Dan and Phil left and we screwed the door handle back on, she turned to me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"


	15. Epilogue

~2 Years Later~

2 years had passed since that crazy week, of kisses and sulking, locked doors and confessions. It has been the time of my life. After that week, my life started really coming together. I got a promotion a BBC, I'm now an assistant manager in charge of sound and lighting. I have an absolutely perfect boyfriend and best friends and Karen and I even won the lottery, which gave us a little extra money to spend on cool things. 

I was sitting on the couch relaxing and listening to my music when suddenly my phone rang. When I asnwered it, Dan's voice came through the phone. 

"Be ready in an hour. We're going out." 

"What?" I didn't know what to say, and apparently neither did Dan, because he just hung up on me. I paused the music and ran over to Karen's room. If I only had an hour, I was gonna need her help.

I burst though her door and she looked up from her computer. "Hey what do you need?"

"I have one hour to get ready because apparently, I'm going on a mystery date," I said, catching my breath. "But Dan is a complete idiot because I don't know where he's taking me, so I don't know how to dress!"

"Oh don't you worry Y/N. I have got this all under control. But before we figure out your outfit, I have to do your hair and makeup. You can't go out with your boyfriend on a fancy date with a messy ponytail and no makeup, can you?" Karen said, sitting me down in a chair and pulling out her hairbrush and makeup cases. 

"Well hurry up, because we only have an hour and I am going to need at least 20 minutes to figure out what the hell I am wearing because this is so short notice," I told her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I know. I am very good at time management. Now shut up, sit still, and let me work my magic.

~Time Skipity Skip~

After I had finished hair and makeup, I went into my closet to try and figure out what to wear. After about 5 minutes of looking through my wardrobe, I decided on my little red dress from when Karen and I went shopping for breakup clothes two years ago. As soon as I had put the finishing touches on my outfit, the doorbell rang and Karen ran to get it. When I walked out into the lounge, Dan was wearing a black tux and had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. When he saw he, his jaw dropped and he was speechless for a couple minutes. 

"Even two years later I can't believe how beautiful you look Y/N," he said when he could finally talk again.

"Well I don't think I'll ever believe how handsome you look Howell," I said to him, smiling.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm.

"We shall," I said, taking it.

He led me out of the building and down the street to the restaurant. We were seated and my magical night began. 

~Time Skip to After Dinner~ 

We were taking a walk down the street, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company when suddenly Dan got a phone call. He picked it up and I could hear the person on the other end sounded distressed. When he hung up, I asked him what was wrong.

"I got a call from Phil. Apparently your loser ex-boyfriend is in Karen and your flat, asking about you."

"HE IS WHAT?!"

"But we have a plan, don't worry about anything."

And so we quickly walked back to the building and took the lift up to our floor. When we got an okay text from Phil, we hurridly walked into Dan and Phil's flat and shut the door. We sent Phil another text saying we got back safely and to kick him out of the flat, and we sat down on the couch. 

He looked at me. "I'm sorry our date got ruined."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "You didn't ruin it. I had a lot of fun actually. I felt like a spy, creeping around and avoiding people."

He laughed at me. "What do you want to do now?"

"Do you have the ingredients for ice cream sundaes?"

He smiled. "I do, actually. But the F/T is all mine!"

"You take that back or you'll have a tux full of whipped cream, Howell!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever. Last one to the kitchen has to clean up!" He sprinted out of the lounge. I ripped off my shoes and followed him. I had just caught up to him when he suddenly yelped in pain and fell backwards. I waltzed into the kitchen and laughed at the fact that he had hit the glass door in his own flat. 

"Have fun cleaning those dishes, because it looks like I won!" I said, doing a victory dance around the kitchen. 

He sneaked up and hugged me from behind. "Only because I love you."

I had the perfect rest of the night.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AAANNNNDDD That's a Wrap on A Little Bit of Crazy! Thank you so much to everyone who read and voted, whether you've been with me since the beginning or not. I had so much fun writing this story and creating all the characters and plot. So now I bet you're like "Oh No! What am I going to do now that my favorite fanfiction is ended?" (Just Kidding, we all know this fanfic is sort of horrible.) Well I'm not going anywhere this summer, as I've just began two new books! So if you're looking for a new fanfiction for you library, I've got the thing for you! The other day I put up an AmazingPhilxReader story, because there are not enough of those in the world. It's called Guardians and it's about a girl who has suddenly aquired a guardian angel and a personal demon, both trying to push her into heaven and hell. Just today I also put up another DanisnotonfirexReader called Internet Love, and that one is about you as a YouTuber, and your not so little crush on your friend Dan. So thanks again for anyone who enjoyed this story, and if you could go check out my other books, it would really mean a lot to me. Ta Ta For Now! 
> 
> ~Tori : D


End file.
